berserk
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: No todo esta bien por siempre. — SasuSaku.


Cuando todo acabó, llovía.

Sangre y agua y cuerpos llenaban la tierra y aquellos que sobrevivieron en pie, orgullosos y erguidos, estaban, caras levantadas y observando el obscuro cielo. Aquellos perdidos eran recordados con cada pizca de esperanza y futuro que comenzaba a juntarse y a crecer alrededor del mundo shinobi. Y el alivio.

Sakura había estado de rodillas, tierra y lodo y sangre regado alrededor de su cuerpo y ropa y ramas y hojas en su cabello. Las lágrimas se entremezclaban con las gotas de lluvia al rodar por sus mejillas; estaba encorvada, rodillas juntas actuando como una almohada para Naruto.

Estaba inconsciente y Sakura había estado llorando y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por curarlo.

Llovía y todo había acabado.

—Gracias, dijo sollozando.

.

.

.

Los días se volvieron semanas. Las semanas meses. Los meses se convirtieron en años.

Konoha fue reconstruida; los Ancianos fueron acusados y juzgados por sus crímenes – todo era nuevo. Todo era _nuevo._

La guerra había dejado cicatrices; las guerras siempre dejan cicatrices. Cicatrices profundas y penetrantes, que sin importar lo mucho que intentaras, jamás sanarían. Se cerrarían, pero seguirían allí – rasposas e imponentes, manteniendo todo dentro. Pero – la guerra había dejado cicatrices y todos las tenían. Y sonreían, salvajes y fieras, desde las sombras de los nuevos edificios y la nueva vida.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, una montaña de documentos y pergaminos en sus brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Ella sonrió, apenas, a quienes la saludaban y le gritaban un 'hola' y hasta se detuvo para hablar con algunos aldeanos un par de veces.

Con las cicatrices, venia la madurez, y Sakura había madurado mucho con todo lo que había visto.

El haber sentido que había perdido todo y a todos más de una ocasión en un mar de sangre y adrenalina la había dejado cerca de sentirse vacía; sosteniendo el inconsciente cuerpo de Naruto y sintiendo su corazón latir tan lentamente había derretido sus nervios. Ver a Sasuke, roto y sangrando, hizo que su corazón se quebrara.

Pero, a pesar de eso, Sakura había madurado y había llegado a aprender a aceptar que…un día, nadie iba a regresar. Así que sonreiría y seguiría viviendo mientras pudiera.

Entro a la Torre del Hokage y se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage. Enarco una ceja ante la vista frente a ella.

Oh, esta era la mejor parte de todo por lo que estaba trabajando. Avanzando hacia el escritorio, dejo caer todo lo que traía sobre la superficie con un estrepitoso sonido que despertó al flojo tonto y lo hizo saltar de su asiento.

—Kakashi-sensei, —Sakura casi le grita. — ¡Debiste haber terminado esta pila mientras yo leía estas!

—Sí, bueno, —Kakashi se rio, algo avergonzado, su único ojo arrugándose. —Yo...

—No, ni siquiera lo empieces. _Apestas._

Sakura tanteo ligeramente los documentos y pergaminos que acababa de traer consigo y sonrió altanera, ojos verdes brillando bajo sus flequillos rosa. —Más te vale terminar estos para mañana, o llamare a Shizune.

Dejó la oficina antes de que Kakashi se pudiera ahogar con su propio aliento.

.

.

.

—Sakura-chan, —Naruto dijo tan pronto como ella tomo asiento en Ichiraku. — ¿Crees que…quiero decir…Creíste en realidad que esto sería lo que nos esperaba? ¿Cómo, ósea después de la guerra?

Sakura se le quedo viendo, rompiendo sus palillos y acomodándolos en sus agiles dedos. — ¿Qué? ¿Esta…vida?

—Quiero decir, —Naruto se encogió de hombros, observando su ramen, —todo es normal ahora.

—Define normal.

—…Sasuke volvió, —dijo él, —estamos aquí. Y estamos vivos. Solo…es que no parece real.

Sakura se giró y le sonrió a Ayame mientras esta le dejaba un tazón de ramen frente a ella. Las bajas eran bajas pero todo estaba intacto cuando se trataba del pequeño mundo de Naruto; Jiraiya se había ido, pero Naruto lo había aceptado hace tiempo. Todo lo demás _seguía allí _y para un tipo que está acostumbrado a perder todo, Naruto estaba teniendo dificultad en aceptarlo, aun ahora.

—No seas tonto, —le dijo ella, sonriendo y metiéndose ramen a la boca. —Esto es simplemente como solía ser.

Y al decir eso, Sasuke llegó y se sentó en su banquillo, del otro lado de Naruto, y no dijo nada. Así era todo ahora.

Naruto se sentaría en Ichiraku, Sakura se aparecería a su izquierda y Sasuke, minutos después, a su derecha.

Era como debía ser, una vaga voz en su cabeza le dijo a Sakura.

— ¿Tú crees? — Naruto se volteó a Sasuke, — ¿Tu qué piensas?

—Sobre…, —Sasuke dijo, un momento después.

Sakura escondió su sonrisa; era como si nunca hubiera existido tensión entre los tres, solo el final.

—Todo está como debería ser, —Naruto apunto un pulgar hacia Sakura. —Sakura-chan dice que es así.

Sasuke la miro fugazmente, por un segundo, antes de voltear a Naruto, y después a su ramen. —Hn.

Naruto suspiro, exageradamente, y volteó los ojos.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en su oficina cuando ella llego, avanzado el día.

Sus pies estaban apoyados en su escritorio y estaba desparramado en su silla, sus ojos fijos en un pergamino.

Ella se le quedo viendo.

Aunque aún algo tenso entre los dos, Sakura siempre llegaría a su oficina y se encontraría con esto. Jamás hablaban; él simplemente se movería a su ventana y ella se sentaría donde él había estado y continuaría con su trabajo del día anterior. Esa era la manera en que las cosas eran entre ellos. Él era Sasuke y ella era Sakura y ser amigos jamás había sido sencillo.

Pero, decidió, ella deseaba de su compañía y Sasuke solo era Sasuke y esto… esto era lo mejor que podían conseguir, por ahora.

Así que ella lo aceptaba.

Ella lo aceptaba y lo mantenía cerca de su corazón porque el aún era _Sasuke _a pesar de todo; a pesar del enojo y el veneno y los intentos de matar que se habían intercambiado.

Así que, Sakura lo observo moverse, rápidamente, y ella igual de rápido tomo su lugar.

Silencio.

.

.

.

Cuando ella finalmente se quebró, estaba lloviendo.

Sakura se encontró sola y el sentimiento de vacío la había consumido completa y estaba llorando si saber porque. Sollozando, y su pequeño cuerpo tenso y temblando y ella_ no sabía porque. _

Tenía frio.

Mucho frio.

Mucho, mucho, frio.

Y estaba _sola._

Se escapó de su apartamento vía la ventana y, sosteniéndose a sí misma, había caminado por las calles vacías, bajo la lluvia; sollozos ahogados por los truenos y las lágrimas disfrazadas por la lluvia.

Se encontró frente a un apartamento familiar; familiar a la vista, porque jamás había entrado. Pero subió por las escaleras de emergencia, lagrimas inexplicables aun derramándose y, dios, algo estaba mal. Algo estaba mal con _ella _pero solo siguió subiendo, deslizándose por la ventana abierta y entrando. Estaba empapada y mojando el piso y estaba aún temblando de frio y desesperación cuando él la vio.

—Que…

Sakura sollozo y se abrazó a sí misma. —Yo no….yo no sé…solo…

—Estas…llorando, —Sasuke se vio absolutamente mortificado por un segundo antes de que su típica cara monótona regresara y se le quedara viendo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se hizo una bolita. —Solo era cuestión de…de tiempo…antes de que yo…yo me quebrara…

Sasuke se fue.

Sakura continuo llorando silenciosamente, y temblando y chorreando agua. Él regresó con una manta y se la puso encima.

—Eres una molestia, —le dijo, y la sentó en el sillón.

* * *

**Nota: **Hola! Me reporto de nuevo, esta vez con un one-shot de Sasusaku, ya extrañaba las cositas mas largas. Como saben me reintegro a la sociedad hahah no, pero me da un poco la inspiracion y pues aprovechando todos los FEELS! del capitulo 675 (manga) para quienes lo leyeron. Tengan algo de Equipo 7 y SS.

Este fic es de a warrior queen, una vez mas, haha me fascinan sus historias y es una increible autora asi que denle un lindo cariño a su historia!

Por otra parte les comento que me lastime la muñeca PERO no dejare de traducir. Pues seguira igual, solo que ahora me dolera hacerlo hahaa.

Se vienen nuevos proyectos y nuevas historias! si quieren aguantar mi ingles pueden checar mi Tumblr (que esta en el bio) y pues en twitter que casi no lo uso pero alli pongo las actualizaciones de vez en cuando :P

Tengo un zutara en proceso! Para quien quiera leerlo lo publicare este mes, y yo creo que ya despues de este le empiezo con Una Vez Mas y Encantador, haha estoy llena de cosas que hacer pero no me olvido de ustedes,

asi que no se olviden de mi y dejenme reviews. la critica constructiva tambien se aprecia :3

Gracias chicos. Estamos en contacto!

rxs


End file.
